Qataban
General Information South Arabian|culture = Yemeni (Arabic)|tech_group = Middle Eastern|capital = Kindah (2540)|rank = Kingdom|government = Autocracy|development = Start: 17}} is a South Arabian Yemeni autocracy located in the Upper Yemen, Lower Yemen and Hadramut areas, Arabia region, Near East subcontinent, of the Asia continent; existing at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Present, with cores, at the start of the year 2 the monarchy borders fellow South Arabian countries ( southwest, northwest and northeast) and the waters of the Gulf of Aden (Arabian Sea area and region) south. will be annexed by in 180, released from in 220 and finally re-annexed by , losing its cores, in 280, never appearing on-map again for the rest of the timeline. Note: Country is called "Qataban" on-file. See also: Himyar, Ma'in, Hadhramaut Decisions Eastern Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Form Arabia * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** ** Primary Culture is: *** Arabic Group *** Not Turkish ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** At Peace ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Own core province(s): Iskandariyya (358), Qahirah (361), Halab (377), al-Quds (379), Dimashq (382), Madinah (384), Makkah (385), Adan (388), San'a (390), Al'Arid (392), Hufuf (394), Masqat (400), Nizwa (403), and Bagdad (410) * Effect(s): ** The Government Rank changes to Empire ** Gain a permanent claim on region(s): Mashriq, Egypt, and Arabia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to Muslim Technology Reform * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim Unite Yemen * Requirment(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** ** Primary Culture is Yemeni ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** not AI ** Is not at war ** Is free or a tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Own core province(s): Mukha (387), Adan (388), San'a (390) and Taiz (4402) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kindah (2540) *** Own core province(s): Najran (391) *** Own core province(s): Jazan (2537) * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** The country is removed from the HRE ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain permanent claims on Area(s): Yemen, Upper Yemen, Tihama al-Yemen and Hadramut ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Can embrace Yemeni Ideas and Traditions Qatabanian Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** +1.00 Land Leader Shock * Ambition: ** 25.0% Trade Steering * Ideas: ** Baihan Valley: *** +20.0% Fort Defense ** Children of Amm: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Trade in Incense: *** +10.0% Global Trade Power ** Religious Rituals: *** +3.00 Tolerance of the True Faith ** Trade Through Timna: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** Qatabanian Language: *** +100.0% Hostile Core-Creation Cost on us ** Red Sea: *** +20.0% Naval Force Limit Modifier Category:Countries Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Asian countries Category:Near East countries Category:South Arabian countries Category:Yemeni countries Category:Arabic countries Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Autocracies Category:Kingdom (Rank)